This invention relates to packet-based data communication networks, particularly local area networks (LANs) and more particularly to the allocation of a protocol (IP) address to a device newly connected into the network
When a new device is connected into an existing network, typically a local area network, it is desirable to determine whether such a device has a protocol address which is compatible with other devices on the network and to allocate the protocol address to the device if it does not already possess one. Another aspect of the process is the discovery of a device which does not have a protocol address on a network and to configure its protocol address in a convenient and compatible manner.
There are various schemes, such as dynamic host communication protocol (DHCP), and automatic private IP addressing, which can be used by a device to obtain a protocol address which is compatible with the network in which the device is to operate.
Ordinary network management discovery mechanisms generally rely on an existing configuration of devices for IP (internet protocol) and discover devices by performing a process known as ICMP Echo Request and Reply for all the IP addresses in a management station subnet. They presume that the user or network manager is knowledgeable.
Many devices have limited memory available for embedded software and are therefore not well adapted for direct participation in the programmed allocation of EP addresses.
One aspect of the present invention is a discovery scheme which can be operated by a proxy device such as a personal computer coupled to a local area network, and which facilitates the discovery of devices which may or may not be configured with an IP address.
Another aspect of the invention is a proxy scheme for the allocation of an IP address to a new unconfigured device discovered by the discovery mechanism.
Further objects and features will be apparent from the following description by way of example of a preferred scheme according to the invention